A telescoping rear third leg for sniper and sharpshooter rifles is well known. This permits the shooter to rest the firearm on a solid support, such as the ground or a wall, and to adjust the height of the firearm. However, conventional rear telescoping legs are limited in operation, as they have one means of adjustment, consisting of a single extension of the leg.